


Clawdia and Cuddles

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles adopts a kitten while Derek's at work one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawdia and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so let me know if you find any mistakes!

Derek was heading up to his front door when he heard meowing. He was almost certain it was coming from inside his house, which was odd because he and Stiles didn’t own a cat. 

Derek opened the door, tossing his keys and wallet on the table before heading into the living room. Stiles was lying on his back on the floor with a small white kitten on his chest. 

“Babe?”

“Der! You’re home! Look, a kitten!”

“Yes Stiles, I can see that. Is there a reason there’s a kitten in our house?”

“Well ok so the thing is – I um – well okay so –“

“Stiles.”

“Yes?”

“Spit it out.”

“I was at the clinic hanging out with Scott and she was in the back room and Scott told me she had been abandoned and was probably gonna get sent to a shelter and die there. So I sort of adopted her.”

Derek didn’t even know what to say. He let out a sigh before unbuttoning his shirt to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable.

Of course his husband adopted a cat while he was at work. At least Stiles worked from home so he was around to care for the kitten. 

After returning downstairs, Derek sat on the couch, watching the scene in front of him. 

“So, what’s her name?”

Stiles mumbled a response that even Derek’s wolf ears couldn’t pick up. 

“What?”

“Please don’t laugh ok?”

“Why would I laugh at her name?”

“It’s um – Clawdia. Like after my mom Claudia, but claw because cats have claws and stuff.”

“I think that’s sweet.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Anyways, in the midst of all this cat adopting, did you make dinner?”

“Oh shit it was my night to cook wasn’t it? Yeah, I didn’t cook…”

“Okay. Well I guess we’ll just order pizza or something.”

Stiles nodded and turned his attention back to Clawdia. 

Truth be told, Derek didn’t like cats all that much. They didn’t respond well to him – probably because of the whole wolf thing. He never had much luck getting cats to like him but he hoped this one would be different. 

A week had passed and Clawdia was starting to get settled. She was obsessed with Stiles, constantly curling up to him and following him around the house wherever he went. 

Derek tried his hardest to get her to like him but she just wasn’t having any of it. She would nip at his finger when he tried to pet her and run away if he tried to pick her up. 

“Stiles we have a problem,” Derek declared one night over dinner. 

“Like a supernatural problem because I really don’t wanna deal with that right now I have a deadline to meet next week and I am so behind.”

“No. The cat doesn’t like me. I think she hates me. Did you teach her to hate me?”

“Der, do you really think I spend my days at home training our cat to hate you?”

“Yes.”

“You idiot. She’s just not used to your scent I guess. Maybe stick a t-shirt near her when she sleeps.”

Derek nodded his head, wondering why he didn’t think of that earlier. 

After a day or so, she started to warm up to him and Derek was ecstatic. She was so small and soft and Derek felt the urge to constantly cuddle her. 

Derek was watching tv when Stiles came downstairs with a sad look on his face. 

“Babe what’s wrong?”

“S’nothing. I just – I have to go out of town for a week. My editor wants me to meet with this director who wants to turn my book into a movie possibly.”

Derek jumped up, wrapping Stiles up in a hug. 

“Oh Stiles that’s amazing. That’s absolutely incredible. Wait- why are you sad about that?”

“I don’t wanna leave you. I had a nightmare when I was taking a nap yesterday and I know that they’re gonna start up again and I don’t want that to happen when I’m on the other side of the country.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the nightmare?”

“Didn’t want you to worry.”

“Stiles, I will always worry about you. But I think you should go. It’s a huge opportunity. Clawdia and I will be just fine.”

So that’s why a few days later, Derek was dropping Stiles off at the airport. 

“Call me when you land. I love you so much Stiles,” Derek said, giving Stiles a kiss before watching his husband weave through the line to get to the security check-in.

Derek went home, opening the door and almost tripping. Clawdia was right there at the door, waiting for someone to come home.

“Hi sweet girl. Stiles is gone for the week so it’s just you and me I guess.”

She meowed at him before trotting back to her blanket. 

Derek went on with his day, making himself lunch and cleaning up the house. 

He played with Clawdia, happy that she was comfortable around him. 

When Derek went to bed that night, he heard a soft scratching against his bedroom door. He rolled out of bed and opened the door carefully to let Clawdia in. 

He picked her up, setting her in the bed before crawling back under the covers. 

He watched as Clawdia walked around the bed before she settled on Stiles’ side of the bed.  
Derek huffed out a small laugh. 

“I miss him too Clawdia, I miss him too.”

The week dragged on for Derek. He called and texted Stiles as much as possible but it wasn’t the same without him home. 

After pulling a double shift, Derek went home one evening and promptly passed out on the couch. He was vaguely aware of Clawdia curling up on his chest at some point. 

When Derek woke up, he saw Stiles sitting on the couch across from him. 

“Babe you’re home,” Derek croaked out, his voice still laced with sleep. 

“I am. My meetings ended a day early so I changed my flight. Gotta say, coming home to see you and Clawdia all cuddled up on the couch was definitely what I needed.”

Derek carefully shifted Clawdia before calling Stiles over. 

Stiles got behind Derek, curling around him and letting the warmth lull him to sleep. 

When Derek woke up a few hours later with his husband behind him and their kitten curled on top of them, he just smiled. 

Maybe Clawdia would be good practice for the kids they would adopt in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
